With the progress of technology, an electronic device has various functions added thereto and can perform multiple functions. The electronic device may include a display unit. Also, the electronic device can display various screens on the display unit. Recently, the display unit can be driven by using a self light-emitting phenomenon without a separate backlight unit.
However, the above-described electronic device may be problematic in that an afterimage may be generated on the display unit. This may be because respective lifetimes of light-emitting elements of the display unit are differently reduced. As a result, in the display unit, respective brightness degrees of the light-emitting elements may become different from each other. Therefore, an afterimage may be generated in response to an object located at a fixed position on the display unit.